1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch for mounting on a portion of a vehicle as part of a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a horn switch that is part of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module on a steering wheel of a vehicle to help protect the driver of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of the driver, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a horn switch that is operable by pressing on a cover of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,606 discloses a membrane type horn switch which is connected with an air bag module cover. The horn switch includes two active parts, each located on a respective movable part of the cover. A rupturable portion of the switch underlies a tear seam in the cover. When the air bag inflates, the rupturable portion of the switch tears to enable the switch parts to separate so that the air bag can inflate out of the cover.